When oil cartridge tips used in dynamoelectric machine fuel systems are worn, the entire tips are discarded. In field operation, the cartridge tip experiences premature wear in the swirler ring. Because swirler rings are integrated into the cartridge tip, replacement of the entire cartridge is required. Replacing entire oil cartridge tips is expensive. When replacing an oil cartridge tip, it is generally important that the replacement tip have the same internal and external flow patterns as the oil cartridge tip being replaced. Conventionally, swirler rings are not removed and replaced because of the difficulty in maintaining internal and external flow patterns.